С’Лэнтер
С’Лэнтер ( ) — самоназвание существ, вырезанных из Fallout. Информация о них предоставлена Крисом Авеллоном в Библии Fallout 7. Описание Происхождение С’Лэнтер появились в результате эксперимента с одним из первых штаммов вируса рукотворной эволюции, проведённого 12 января 2076 годаЗапись экспериментов с ВРЭ. над группой енотов в исследовательском комплексе компании «Вест-Тек» (получившем впоследствии название «Свечение»). Этот эксперимент привёл к увеличению их размеров, интеллекта и ловкости. Две пары енотов сбежали из комплекса, прихватив с собой доступные оборудование и документацию. Перемещаясь на северо-запад от комплекса, в 2101-м году они наткнулись на небольшой оазис, в котором и поселились. Развитие Первоначально еноты занимались собирательством. Однако эффект ВРЭ подтолкнул их инстинкты, и неожиданно для себя они стали охотниками. Повышенная ловкость позволила енотам успешно заниматься охотой, а развивающийся под воздействием ВРЭ интеллект, любопытство и изучение принесённых из комплекса оборудования и документов — получить знание техники, навыки фермерства и изучить английский язык. Повышение интеллекта привело их к обретению разума и осознанию себя как отдельного народа. Они выбрали для себя название «С’Лэнтер» (означающее «род», «родственник»). Разделение До первой встречи с людьми С’Лэнтеры были единой общиной фермеров и охотников. Однако среди них постоянно появлялись особи, жаждущие приключений. Они формировали небольшие группы исследователей, путешествующие вокруг Нор, и в 2106-м году одна из таких групп наткнулась на разведчиков-Шакалов, была обстреляна и почти уничтожена. Сумевшие вернуться С’Лэнтеры напугали обитателей Нор, что привело к расколу общины на две фракции. С’Лэнтеры, полагающиеся на своё умение охотиться и животные инстинкты, вырыли комплекс подземных туннелей — Берлоги — и переселились туда, окружив Норы комплексом ловушек. Остальные, более полагающиеся на технологии, остались на поверхности. Жителей Берлог стали называть Берлогерами, жителей поверхности — Верхними. Религия Первоначально у С’Лэнтеров не было какой-либо религии. С’Лэнтеры, сбежавшие из комплекса, получили название Старших. Старшие, хотя и упоминали о комплексе, из которого «произошли», не заостряли на этом внимание, а чаще просили забыть о нём. В 2120-м году умер Нерес-Ка, первый лидер С’Лэнтеров и последний из сбежавших из комплекса. Главой С’Лэнтеров стал его сын, Минишен. С’Лэнтеры стали изучать записи и дневники Старших, из которых уяснили, что Свечение — место, в котором они появились. В 2130 году, во время Великой Зимы, Минишен использовал эти сведения для создания «религии Свечения», которая утверждала, что в Свечении живут боги, создавшие С’Лэнтеров, и они придут на помощь. Эта религия сплотила С’Лэнтеров, позволив пережить зиму. В 2140-м году Минишен ушёл на покой, назначив главой С’Лэнтеров свою дочь, Ринар. Однако Минишен не сообщил ей, что «религия Свечения» была сплошной выдумкой, и в 2150-м году унёс этот секрет в могилу. С’Лэнтеры, пытавшиеся добраться до Свечения, гибли от высоких доз радиации и не могли раскрыть ложь. В начале 2161 года группа Верхних решила узнать правду о богах Свечения и отправиась на их поиски. Им удалось найти Свечение, но от высокой радиации погибли все, кроме одного. Выживший сумел вернуться в Норы и, умирая, сообщить, что в Свечении «нет богов, только смерть…». Это окончательно раскололо Норы на два лагеря. Свирепые и менее цивилизованные Берлогеры продолжали верить в богов всем сердцем. Интеллектуалы Верхние поверили умиравшему, приняв его слова как доказательство отсутствия богов. Это практически привело Норы к гражданской войне. Образ жизни Первоначально еноты строили себе хижины из веток и листьев. После обретения разума она стали возводить глинобитные дома, подражая своим «создателям». Однако Нерес-Ка, помня о жизни в комплексе, негативно отнёсся к такому подражанию, и жилища Верхних представляют собой некий гибрид дома и хижины. Берлоги являются запутанным комплексом подземных туннелей, переходящих в более обширные грубые жилые пещеры. Дети С’Лэнтеров с рождения тренируются защищать Норы, и хотя Берлогеры считаются охранниками поселения и даже вооружены ножами и копьями, сражаться способен каждый С’Лэнтер — когтями и зубами. С’Лэнтеры разговаривают на собственном языке. Английский учат только взрослые С’Лэнтеры, как дань памяти Старшим. Верхние занимаются фермерством и выращиванием фруктов, Берлогеры охотятся и охраняют Норы от чужаков, почти всегда убивая их. Хотя информация о разумных животных доходила до других жителей Пустошей (вероятно, от выживших в столкновениях с Берлогерами), Норы не были обнаружены лишь потому, что никто всерьёз не воспринимал эту информацию и не хотел заниматься поиском «фикции». Появление С’Лэнтер должны были появиться в Fallout, но были вырезаны вместе со своей родной локацией, Норами. За кулисами * Подобный процесс развития вида является одним из сюжетов фантастических произведений и называется «возвышением» — становлением неразумного биологического вида на путь цивилизации самостоятельно или с чьей-либо помощью. * Скотт Кэмпбелл в The Origins of Fallout назвал причиной, по которой существа не вошли в игру, то, что они были редки, но требовали несколько комплектов брони и совершенно иную анимацию''So, a compromise was needed: since the mutant animals were rare, required several sets of armor, and totally different of animations, they were chopped''.. Примечания en:S'Lanter uk:С’Лентер Категория:Существа, вырезанные из Fallout